Unnecessary
by Eden Lies
Summary: The true teacher defends his pupils against his own personal influence. He inspires self-distrust. He guides their eyes from himself to the spirit that quickens him. He will have no disciple. AU, KakaSasu, Shounen-ai.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

Hey world, :D I'm alive. Alright, so this story is an AU school thing (as I like doing T.T). It's a KakaSasu, but will have bits and pieces of other pairings thrown in. The summary is a quote which I don't own; it was written/spoken by Amos Bronson Alcott.

Hrm, I don't own the characters, merely the very unoriginal plotline ^_^.

* * *

**Prologue:  
**

**August 21, 2006**

Once upon a time, there was a young man who learned what it was like being a teacher. Over course of the years while he was working, he noticed that his job held different purposes to different people. His superiors would tell him that it was his duty to make his teenage students read and understand Shakespeare, practice grammar skills, and pass the district tests. His fellow instructors would tell him that their purpose was to get a paycheck and to get health benefits. And though none of those responses were wrong, per say, the young teacher knew there was something more to it. There had to be. Why else would he feel obligated to care for his students? Why else would he remember each and every one of his student's names? Why? Why?

When he first started working as a teacher, he couldn't help but to notice the stress that his superiors put on avoiding bonds and friendships with students. Intimacy is completely and utterly unnecessary, they used to say. The young teacher didn't believe them, and couldn't understand why they would say such things. There was no way to really inspire his students to learn if he wasn't willing to connect to them, he thought. Despite what his superiors thought, the young man knew that students weren't stupid. They could tell when a teacher was simply there for the money, or when a teacher truly cared about educating his classes.

And it was with this idea that the teacher had plunged himself into his first year of work. Naïve and young and foolish, the young man had believed he could do something, anything, to change the world around him. He could challenge the rules and regulations; he could make an impact on those he taught. And most of all, he could...

I know better now.

* * *

In case you didn't pick it up, the 'he' that he keeps on referring to is himself. This story is going to be almost entirely first person (Kakashi's P.O.V.) Review, critique, anything would be welcomed :D.


	2. Look Away

^-^ ok everyone, here is chapter 1. Keep in mind that each chapter has a space of time in between them; just look at the date at the top of the chapter and you'll be fine! Just a note, this fic's prologue takes place in the future, and the whole story is sort of a flashback.

I don't own the characters, I don't own the summary quote, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Look Away**

**September 3, 2001**

**Fall Semester, day 1**

**

* * *

  
**

The white board marker I was attempting to write with wouldn't cooperate with me. It was old and dried out; there was absolutely no way I could use it anymore. I made a mental note to myself to invest in buying more of these markers. I used an old cloth to wipe my whiteboard completely clean and erase the undecipherable blobs made by my horrid marker. I put the cloth away and I couldn't help but to pace around my classroom a bit. My nerves were really getting to me, but I finally forced myself to take a seat at my desk. I put my head down on the cheap wood and tried to calm myself. It wasn't like I was about to meet the President of the United States, or anything. I was just about to meet my first class.

The first bell of the day (and of the school year) rang in a languid, unhurried manner. Riiing, riiiing, riiiing. I didn't move from my seat at my tiny wooden desk. I was really quite nervous. But I suppose it was acceptable-it was my first day actually teaching, after all. I didn't know what to expect.

A minute passed and students still had not begun to trickle their way into his classroom. He tried not to think about it too much. He took in a few deep breaths, and looked at the clock again. There was only two more minutes left before the bell for the start of class would ring, and his classroom was still empty. Maybe he had gotten himself situated into the wrong room, he thought. Or maybe he arrived one day too early, or maybe no one wanted to come to class, or maybe...

The door of the room burst open with a startling shove. I looked up to study my first student. He was a thin, lanky boy with impossibly pale skin and jet-black hair. He paid me absolutely no attention, and simply made his way to the desk farthest from the front of the room. He slouched into the seat and stared off into space. I debated whether or not I should greet him. What if he got annoyed? Do teachers normally greet their students every time they see them? I didn't know. In the end, my desire to be kind won out and looked up and threw a simple 'good morning' at him. The boy didn't respond.

Disheartened, I looked back down at the papers I had spread over my desk. My class syllabus-I'd titled it Sophomore Year English (and now that I thought about it, that was a really uncreative title!). I'd put so much thought into the rules I would have in my classroom, my grading system, and my punishments. I had spent the entire night prior to today writing these syllabi out; but now it became clear to me that maybe I'd put too much effort into them. More likely than not, none of my students would read them. No! I stopped myself. I was already beginning to think like all the other teachers...

The boy spoke.

"Everyone is waiting outside," he said. "They don't want to waste their precious time sitting in a classroom and being quiet, so they usually come in after the bell rings."

Ah, so that was it. I felt better already. "Thank you for telling me," I said to the boy. He didn't acknowledge me, but I decided not to pursue it anymore. He seemed to be the quiet type; I was surprised that he had actually spoken to me at all.

The second bell rang and its effect was instantaneous. The door once again burst open, but this time teenagers poured in by the handfuls. They were all chatting with one another, and their moods seemed to be light and carefree, as if they were still on summer break. I grabbed the pile of syllabi and the roll sheet and made my way to the front of the room. As I patiently waited for my students to get themselves situated in their seats, I surveyed the classroom as a whole.

One of the first things my instructors had told me at the mandatory workshops I had taken was that the success of a classroom involved the dynamic between the students in a class. If there were any big rifts between cliques, if there was some sort of tension within a normally friendly group-these were all things I'd been told to look for.

As of now, there were three things about this group that I could immediately pick out.

First of all was that this was going to be a _very _noisy class.

The second thing was that a certain black haired boy seemed to be ignored and ostracized by everyone else, but he seemed to not pay them much attention anyways.

And the third thing I noticed was that my students refused to pay me any attention and that they had absolutely no respect for me. I was a new teacher, after all.

This was just _great_. I had a very, very long year ahead of me.

I cleared my throat.

"May I please have your attention?" I asked of the class, though it was really more of a demand.

Some of the girls finally quieted down, but at the same time someone snickered from the left side of the room.

"Yes, you may have my attention," a boy said smugly, and some of his classmates broke out into giggles. I realized my mistake in wording too late-the boy's response made it seem as if I'd literally been begging for the cooperation of my class. Despite my better intentions, I couldn't help but to give the smart aleck a glare. He just smirked at me.

I took in a breath and shifted my attention away from the boy.

"Hello everyone," I said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your English teacher for your sophomore year."

A decidedly loud snicker made its way to my ears, followed by a comment regarding how my name's initials were the same as some video game (Kingdom Hearts, or something?). I ignored it.

I glanced at the roll sheet-I had a total of 34 students in this class. And, of course, the list wasn't in alphabetical order. More work for me.

"Please remain quiet while I take roll," I said, and this time mister smart-aleck had nothing to say. Good.

"Inuzuka, Kiba?"

A boy with red tattoos on his cheeks and dog-themed clothing gave me a little wave.

"Yamanaka, Ino?"

A chatty blonde girl chewing a pink wad of gum winked at me.

"Aburame, Shino?"

A boy wearing peculiar sunglasses raised his hand.

"Hyuuga, Hinata?"

A very shy, white-eyed girl bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?"

A slew of remarks emerged from the left side of the classroom. Ah, so the smart aleck is Naruto...

"Uchiha, Sasuke?"

For a second, no one moved. Just as I was about to mark down an 'absent', a familiar face turned and made eye contact with me. It was the brooding, pale-skinned boy from this morning.

"Here," he said, but he didn't look away.

* * *

How was it? Drop a review, people! They make me indefinitely happy :).


	3. No Such Thing

I apologize for the very short chapters! I think it just happens because I find certain spots that I feel are just perfect for stopping ^-^. I don't own that first little quote, don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**September 7, 2001**

**Fall Semester**

**

* * *

**_"Most people are other people. Their thoughts are someone else's opinions, their lives a mimicry, their passions a quotation."-Oscar Wilde_

_

* * *

  
_

Just as he'd done on the first day of school, Sasuke continued to arrive to class before all of his other peers. Unlike the first day, however, he would not speak to me. We settled into a comfortable routine for us both-I would remain at my desk and grade papers while he would slouch on his chair and stare off into space. Though he seemed to be daydreaming, one thing that bothered me about the boy was that he was always expressionless. Always.

I sighed. Today Sasuke was here even earlier than usual, and by a little investigating (what? I wasn't doing anything illegal!) I discovered that he had a free period before this class. That made sense, really.

I glanced down at the essays I'd been grading. My students had been forced to do summer reading from a specific list I'd posted online, and their first important assignment of the year had been to write an essay about it. This was really more for me to be able to assess each individual's writing style and level, and less about following guidelines or citing text. But still...so far most of them had been downright horrible. First off, everyone in the class so far had picked the shortest and easiest book on my list- _Of Mice and Men_. It wasn't just their lack of developed vocabulary or their bad book choice; I knew it also had a lot to do with their lack of caring for their work. That, as well as the fact that most of my students tried using extremely complicated words in their writing to sound intelligent.

I rubbed my forehead with my palms and shut my eyes for a brief moment. I finished reading through Ino's persuasive essay regarding whether or not Lennie should have been killed at the end of the novel and gave it a B-. I moved Ino's paper to the pile with the rest of the graded essays, and then set my eyes on the next one. It was Sasuke's essay. I glanced at the title critically, and I was only mildly surprised. Sasuke had written his essay on _The Picture of Dorian Gray_, one of the most difficult novels I'd put on my list.

I rolled my eyes. Sasuke was probably one of those arrogant, self-proclaimed-tortured writer types. He probably wallowed in made-up crap he believed himself to-

Sasuke's writing knocked the thought right out of me and caused me to inhale sharply. His essay was wonderful in it's simplicity, but at the same time, it held all of the complexity in the world. He had started off with seven very plain words- _There is no such thing as beauty_. How true. My mismatched eyes hungrily took in the next line of his writing.

_Beauty is an abstract concept and therefore remains forever subjective._

I devoured the next line, and the line after the next, and my hands began to shake. I had never seen such talent before. Like the rest of his peers, Sasuke had disregarded the standard essay format, but his essay's quality was levels and levels above the rest. From the first time Sasuke entered my classroom, I had always wondered where all of his pent up emotions might be. Apparently, he released all of his thoughts and feelings into his writing.

With an unsteady hand I wrote out a shaky 'A-' on the top of his paper. I was supposed to move on to the next essay, but somehow..somehow...I couldn't take my eyes off of his writing. I couldn't make my hands move his paper to the 'completed' pile on my desk.

The first bell rang, and the second bell followed not long after.

* * *

Hrm...yeah. :D the next chapter should be out shortly!


	4. Crash

Ok guys, I may not have mentioned before, but the date is **very **important *coughs*. Sasuke doesn't appear in this chapter, sorry! Something much bigger had to take place 0.0. I don't own the characters! And here we go:

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crash**

**September 11, 2001**

**Fall Semester**

**

* * *

  
**

It was really quite early in the morning. 7:42, to be precise. Today I was on my way to school already; I had a lot of things to get done before teaching my classes. My first class wasn't until second period (there were actually _no _English classes first period), so normally I could afford to arrive at school much later. The city was quiet around me and the only noise I could hear was my car's engine. Not that I minded, really-it was a nice change from my ever so loud classroom.

I had been right the first day of school when I'd predicted my students were a noisy bunch. After having a few days to dissect the 'problem areas' of the room, I came up with the two main sources of noise.

The first one was mister smart aleck, Naruto. He, along with his good friend Kiba, took it upon themselves to provide the class with 'entertainment'. If they weren't cracking jokes about me, they would bother each other and the rest of the class with ill-thought-out pranks and schemes.

Naruto's appearance was just as loud and disruptive as his personality. He had spikey blond hair and hyper-electric blue eyes that seemed to grow in size when he became amused. What I found strange about him was that every day he wore a tacky, neon orange jumpsuit that clashed horribly with his hair and eyes. But then again, I wasn't really up to date on the whole fashion thing. Maybe clashing colors were in?

The other root problem was named Ino Yamanaka. Blonde and gorgeous, she commanded the attention of those around her. She was the school's future prom queen and future queen bee of the popular crowd. Boys drooled after her, but she didn't have a permanent boyfriend. Everybody knew her, and as far as she knew, everybody liked her. She was the queen of gossip-she always knew who was cheating on who, who liked who, and what the next homecoming theme was going to be. She wore heavy eyeshadow, shiny lipgloss, and was never seen without a pack of pink gum.

Needless to say, it was painfully obvious that Ino wasn't too bright in the academic department. I found it a wonder that she'd managed to actually advance as far as 10th grade. She was a very slow reader; the few instances when I'd called on her to read a passage out loud in class had been...unbearable.

During class Ino was always texting on her phone, whispering and giggling with her group of girls, or trying to attract the attention of some of the nicer looking males in the classroom.

I sighed as I pulled into the school's tiny parking lot. I killed the engine, got my things, and exited the car. From the parking lot my classroom was a bit far away-I had to pass through the central square all of the classrooms surrounded, and then make my way to the hallway farthest on the other side. My classroom was the last room in the building.

I took out my set of keys and unlocked the door. Even though it was really out of the way for me to get to, I found that I sort of liked my classroom. While no students occupied it, I could find a separate sort of peace in it. It was always very light in the classroom-the left wall was entirely made of glass.

I took a seat at my desk and glanced at my wristwatch. It was already 8:23! I still had a lot to get done, especially since today was going to be my first department meeting. The meeting was supposed to start at 8:45, and I still had to prepare a roster of my student's previous district testing scores. In addition, I needed to write out some kinks in my original curriculum I had planned. I took a ballpoint pen out of my desk's drawer and got to work.

The minutes passed slowly, but I finally finished with my roster and my edited curriculum. Breathing a sigh of relief, I gathered my papers and left my classroom. The moment I stepped into the hallway, I could tell that something wasn't right. The hall was unusually empty-by this time at least a few teachers would be arriving.

I hesitantly continued on my way to the meeting. It was 8:49-I was already a few minutes late! I picked up my pace as I rounded the corner of the hallway. The staffroom was within sight now, and-I ran straight into a frantic Iruka.

Iruka was a fellow English teacher; and he was also one of my closest friends. But that aside, shouldn't he have been at the meeting by now? Unless-

Iruka shook me forcefully by the shoulders.

"**For fuck's sake," he cried, "Get into the staffroom! A plane's crashed into the World Trade Center!"**

Panic. I couldn't think. Panic **Panic** _Panic_. I pushed Iruka aside and ran into the room to find all of the teachers huddled and focused on the tiny T.V.'s screen.

There was smoke and fire and everything was horrifyingly REAL. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen. How could something as catastrophic as this have happened? Were we safe here? We were rather close by, after all. What-

At 9:03 on a Tuesday morning in September, I watched as a second plane crashed into the World Trade Center.

* * *

xD *cough* bet you guys didn't see that coming when you first started reading this fic. How was it? I wish I could do more justice in portraying such a tragic event, but...apparently I can't. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Like a Ghost

:D ok, here's the next installment in Unnecessary. Be forewarned, this chapter contains lots of cussing ^-^.

I don't own the characters..blah blah blah.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mizuki Hikari, for being the first person to give this story some love :).

* * *

**Chapter 4: Like a Ghost**

**September 14, 2001**

**Fall Semester**

**

* * *

  
**

A few days had passed already and I was still in shock. Those days, it seemed to me that all I could do was watch. I watched as the towers collapsed, watched burning fires being put out, and watched people jump to their deaths from ninety floors up. I heard about the plane that hit the Pentagon, and heard about the plane that missed its target and crashed into a field. So far the estimate of deaths was somewhere around six thousand. What made me sick to my stomach, though, was that almost all of the people who died were innocent civilians. I could have been one of them...

I blinked a few times and rubbed my forehead tiredly. I was daydreaming again. The school day had already ended, and I was supposed to be cleaning up my classroom. Today in class Naruto had been especially disruptive; he decided that it would be fun to put wads of gum on Ino's seat. And, of course, when she sat down and got gum all over her designer miniskirt, all hell broke loose. I allowed myself a small grin-Ino's wrath had allowed for an indirect way of punishing Naruto, at least.

These past few days many students hadn't been coming to school. Their parents were probably very worried because of the attacks, and I couldn't really blame them. We were all waiting with baited breath to see if anywhere else would burst into flames or come crashing down. I was still really jumpy myself.

To me, it seemed as if the whole world had been affected. Well, the whole world minus my students. It really bothered me that they could live through such a horrid event and not even care about it. The half of my class that had been attending school these past few days all seemed completely unaffected and happily unaware. Some of my students didn't even _know _about it until one of their peers filled them in. They should be ashamed, I thought, it's not like they were children anymore.

I got up from my desk, gathered my materials, shut the lights off, and left my classroom. I stood in the hallway for a second. To me, the school just seemed somewhat _empty_. Regardless, I thought to myself, I really do need to get home.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, but yet, I saw nothing. I suspiciously made my way to the back end of the hallway-and I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was Sasuke.

"Fuck you!" He screamed hoarsely, "Fuck you! Goddamn fucking bastard!"

Words couldn't explain how shocked I was. Did he just cuss me-oh. He was talking to someone on his cell phone. He was angry, so angry. To me, Sasuke looked like a completely different person. He was _nothing_ like the stone-cold boy who haunted my classroom every morning. Sasuke's eyes shone with such a fury that it was almost as if they were burning. And though I shouldn't have been thinking it, I couldn't deny that Sasuke was beautiful.

He would break many hearts, I thought. When he chose to express himself he was the goddamn definition of beauty, but at the same time his personality wouldn't allow for anyone to be forever content with him. It made me sad to know that he would make his own life a mess with that persona of his. And all of a sudden I laughed a little bit in my mind-here I was, thinking about the beauty of the very boy who had scorned such an idea. The first line of his essay popped into my mind-_There is no such thing as beauty_.

And I inexplicably knew that I shouldn't be thinking such things. I was his teacher, his teacher. I had no right to think such things of him. Sasuke needed someone's help, and I was the only person available. I needed to take charge.

I grabbed him by the shoulders just as he shut his phone. He was shaking horribly and his breath was coming out in ragged pants.

"Sasuke?" I said cautiously, "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

A barely perceptible nod. He was still shaking.

"What happened?"

Sasuke remained silent. So he wasn't going to tell me.

It hit me all of a sudden-what was Sasuke still doing here? School had ended quite a while ago.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him, but he didn't respond. I was beginning to get frustrated.

Suddenly Sasuke tried to slink out of my grasp on his shoulders-I held on with all of my strength. I wouldn't let him run away from me. I could tell that he'd been running for much too long. He needed to face his troubles and his fears because there was no way he would find peace with himself if he didn't.

"Sasuke," I said, "I'll ask you one more time. What are you still doing here? School has been out for an hour already."

He still refused to speak up, but at least he didn't try to fight out of my hold on him anymore. I sighed. Maybe he just needed some time to sort things out for himself. I knew that I shouldn't have said anything after that, but words slipped out of my mouth unchecked.

"**Do you need a ride home?"**

I found myself fervently hoping that he wouldn't respond to me. I was his teacher, for Christ's sake. Offering students a ride was one of the cardinal no-no's according to my superiors and my guidelines. I couldn't believe I'd said such a thing. I would give anything to back up time for a few minutes and take back my words, but it was impossible for me to back out now. Sasuke remained unmoving, and for a second I thought he was refusing it. I let out a sigh of relief-

Sasuke's head moved up and down in a nod.

My heart plummeted into my stomach and I felt sick. I'd backed myself into a corner; there was nothing I could do now. Unless I chose to be a coward and refuse Sasuke a ride...I couldn't do that. He seemed much to hurt already.

I took uneven, shaky steps to the parking lot, Sasuke trailing silently after me like a ghost.

* * *

Hip-hip-hooray, Sasuke makes his appearance again. I think this chappie was a bit longer than the last; sorry I can't make things much longer! Reviews are much appreciated! :).


	6. This Afternoon

Here goes chapter 5! We find out what happened during that ride home...^_^. I don't own the characters, yadda yadda. regular text is present tense, and is occuring during August 21, 2006. The itacilized part is the car ride home of last chapter, so technically years ago. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: This Afternoon**

**August 21, 2006**

**

* * *

  
**

When I look back on those turbulent days directly after the terrorist attacks, I always wonder- and think –of how things could have gone differently. If I had arrived later on the day of the attack, I might not have watched the second plane crash.

Days later, if I hadn't been daydreaming, I wouldn't have been leaving the school an hour later than usual. And if I hadn't been leaving an hour later than usual, I would never have run into Sasuke. If I never ran into Sasuke, then I would never have offered him a ride home. And if I hadn't offered him a ride...I wouldn't know him as well as I do today.

Sometimes I think its funny, really, that what changed the dynamic between Sasuke and I was that simple car ride. I can still remember it clearly.

_I was nervous, even more so than I had been back on my first day teaching. I was doing something illegal. If we were to get caught...I couldn't even imagine what would happen to me. _

_Sasuke was in my car already, sitting in one of the backseats. Aside from giving me his address, he had been silent the whole time. I felt like he was ignoring me-he unfailingly stared out of the window, face remaining blank. _

_It could have been a peaceful car ride, I thought, if only I wasn't so goddamn worried. Then an idea struck me- since Sasuke wasn't talking, I could actually pretend he wasn't there to calm myself down. _

_It didn't work. The more I forced my thoughts away from the boy, the more curious I became of him. What was his house like? Did he have any siblings? And most importantly, Who the hell had he been screaming at? I felt like I had to know. _

_I began driving more slowly as soon as I turned onto Sasuke's street. I scanned the numbers: 108, 110, 112-there! 114, North Compson Avenue. _

_To say I was astonished would be an understatement. Of all of the kinds of places I'd suspected him to live in, this was not one of them. His house was tiny and ramshackle, and was in much worse condition than the rest of the houses on the street. Two of the windows were shattered and had been taped over, and the house's light blue paint was peeling and wearing away. It also seemed like nothing in the front yard had been watered for years now. _

_I snapped my attention back to Sasuke, who was about to open the car door. _

_No, no, no, I thought to myself. I couldn't let him go! At least, I couldn't let him go without knowing what was going on first. And so, against my better judgment, I turned my car's childlock feature on. Sasuke would not be able to open the door from the inside. He tried anyways, of course, but when the door wouldn't budge he finally (finally!) turned his attention to me. Sasuke opened his pretty little mouth-_

_"If someone walks by," he said sharply, "I'll scream and tell them that I'm being kidnapped."_

_I had __**not**__ expected that. But regardless, I knew that I had to forge on. _

_"Sasuke," I said, sounding a lot calmer than I felt, "What happened this afternoon?" _

_He refused to answer, and turned to look out the window at his house. I was frustrated already- I needed to get an answer out of him. And there was only one way I could force him to respond._

_Physical contact. _

_I knew this would only make things look worse should I get caught, but I __**needed **__to get through to Sasuke. _

_I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him. Cautiously, I reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. He shivered and flinched away, and still didn't look at me. I took in a breath. I pulled back a bit, then slowly, slowly, I touched his chin and turned his head away from the window. _

_"Sasuke," I pleaded, "Tell me whats wrong."_

_I don't know if it was the tone of my voice, or the desperation in my eyes that caused a change in him. Or, maybe it was because he was tired of hiding things and he needed someone to confide in. More plausibly, maybe it was because he realized I wouldn't let him out of the car until I got an answer. He finally looked me in the eye and began to talk. _

_"This afternoon...it was my brother, Itachi, that I was talking to," he whispered, eyes burning into mine. "He said that he locked me out of the house, and that he would be out for a few days." Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, then continued, "Itachi said tha-that..I was a sick little fuck...and that it my my fault our parents died." He closed his eyes again and I could feel the radiating anger boiling just beneath his surface. _

_My heart began beating loudly. So that was why the house was a mess-there was no responsible adult to take care of it. And his brother...how __**dare**__ he say such a thing to Sasuke!_

_The boy was taking in deep breaths and trying to calm his shaking. _

_"It's alright," I said, "It's alright. You're ok now. You can trust me. You can trust me." I smoothed the hair on his forehead. Not knowing what else to do, I turned away to let him have some time to put himself back together. That had been hard for Sasuke to say, I knew. Even though I was still curious, I wasn't going to press him for any more information._

_I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but for some reason this time I felt comfortable. It's not like we were any less likely to get caught, but I guess I just cared less about it. I had helped Sasuke out and that was all I had hoped for._

_Finally, I heard his meek voice behind me. _

_"Can you turn off the childlock?" Sasuke questioned softly, not meeting my gaze. _

_I undid it without hesitation. As soon as the lock clicked open, I expected my student would make a run for it. However, he was hesitating and fidgeting in his seat. Sasuke awkwardly grabbed his backpack and opened the door. _

_I looked at him intently._

_"Th-than-" He tried to force out, but when he couldn't say it, he just settled for a shaky smile. My heart leapt to my throat as he exited my car and took off into the sunset. _

_"Sasuke, wait!" I called after him, but made no move to get out of my car. He stopped some meters away from the car, and just slightly, turned around. I knew he was listening._

"_If you...ever need to talk, don't hesitate to come to me during first period or lunch. I'll be in my classroom."_

_He nodded, and continued on his way. I watched his form until he was out of sight, my heart still beating erratically. _

When I think of what happened that day, I realize that I should have kept myself more in control. I had, in fact, forgotten something important-if he was locked out of his house, where did he head off too? To this day, I still don't know.

But most of all, I know that I had been right to think that Sasuke would break many hearts. Never would I have guessed that one of those hearts would be mine.  


* * *

Reviews are much appreciated, even to point out errors :D! How was it? I hope I'm not making things too mushy .


End file.
